Bring on the Rain
by Corri18
Summary: A year after Cowboy Bebop, Spike has become the head of the Red Dragon crime syndicate, but what are his true motives? "I suppose it's because I'm waiting... for a reason to live." When he becomes a wanted man, will he find his life's meaning?
1. City Symphony

**BRING ON THE RAIN**

"_Tomorrow's another day  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the rain_

It's almost like the hard times circle round  
A couple drops and they all start coming down  
Yeah, I might feel defeated,  
I might hang my head  
I might be barely breathing - but I'm not dead"

–_Jo Dee Messina, 'Bring on the Rain'_

**Session 1: City Symphony**

He stood by the wall of glass and looked down on the world below. As the torrent of rain streamed across the window panes it gave the illusion that he was standing behind a curtain of water. Blowing smoke slowly out of his mouth, he flicked his cigarette once, then twice. His breath was fogging up the glass, a sign that he was alive, but after a couple of seconds the patch of white would fade and the sleeping city would return. The coldness choked out the moisture—it sucked the very life from the metropolis. After a couple more seconds of staring at the bright lights that shone like stars, the leader of the Red Dragon clan flicked his cigarette onto the floor and stomped out its flame with his recently polished shoes. One less light burned. He turned to face me.

"Hey you. We got anything to eat in this place?" He asked gruffly. Surprised by the sudden break in silence, I scrambled to respond.

"Uh—yes, sir—what would you like?" I finally managed to ask. Pulling out another cigarette, he lit it and took a long drag. After taking a couple steps in my direction he exhaled quietly. The smoke swirled around me like a snake, wrapping me in its warm embrace. I shivered. Suddenly, he smiled.

"How about bell peppers and beef?" I had never heard such a strange request, but I played off my boss's eccentricity with a firm salute.

"I will see what I can find, sir," I promised. Patting me on the shoulder as if he had known me all his life, he gave a laugh that held no mirth and continued towards the door.

"You do that." He kept on walking, hands in his jacket pockets and cigarette dangling from his mouth. I stared after him as he stepped into the dimly lit hallway. The only light burning hung inches from his mouth. Then he was gone.

***

"Status report," he demanded as he propped up his feet on the long table.

"All operations are on schedule, sir. All Mars members are in position. There have been no reported incidents or… sir?" The syndicate member looked to the boss inquisitively. He was staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, another newly lit cigarette pressed firmly between his lips. "Am I boring you?" He asked dryly.

"Yeah, sort of," he drawled. Taken back, the man shifted in his seat and said nothing. The boss finally sat up and took the cigarette from his mouth, balancing it delicately between his fingers. "If there's nothing to report, why are we having this meeting?" He asked with feigned innocence.

"Sir, it is our duty to keep you fully informed of all of the syndicate's—

"There are no threats. I am fully aware of that myself. Who do you think I am?" He interrupted. I sat up a little straighter. For once, there was an edginess in his voice. Everyone immediately stiffened. Whenever the boss got irritated it usually meant bad news for his underlings. At least, that's what I had heard. I had yet to witness his wrath myself. "Why are there no windows in this room?" He suddenly asked. His voice was once again soft and soothing. Had I imagined his tone of annoyance?

"Excuse me?" The captain said with a confused expression on his face. "…It's to ensure that the enemy cannot find our location during these meetings. Windows would open us up to unnecessary risks. Surely, you know—

"Of course I do. I want windows in this room. See to it," the Red Clan leader ordered as he got to his feet. Without waiting for the captain to protest, he made his way out the door. Once he closed it behind him, the representative slammed his fist loudly on the table.

"Damn it! Is he toying with us or what? At least Vicious was straight forward!" He growled. No one commented. No one dared to. The captain was walking the dangerous line of treason, and even though he had a point, no one would agree except in their own minds. All it would take was one person to agree and a coup would be born. One by the one, the various captains of the Red Dragon crime syndicate rose from their seats and left the room. As I made a move to follow them out, the captain addressed me.

"Shinji, isn't it? You're his new assistant. Try and find out what's inside his head. He may be strong, but to be a leader you need more than instinct. See if you can get through to him!" The captain pleaded. I merely bowed my head, offering neither agreement nor expressing my own doubts. The middle aged man sighed and placed his head in his hands. He appeared utterly defeated. In the year that Spike Spiegel had taken over the leadership of the Red Dragon clan it had flourished, but his methods were sporadic and often relied heavily on luck and gut instinct. The syndicate was meant to be a finely tuned machine with every part in its place, functioning as it should, when it should. Under Spike's rule, however, it was more like a wild mustang: powerful, unstoppable, and completely unpredictable. I wasn't sure which strategy served the company best, nor did I particularly care what the higher ups did, but if I wanted to live a long life in the underworld I would have to ensure the syndicate's continued success. Therefore, the possibility that Spike Spiegel would need to be reigned in was highly probable. That left me with one problem though—how could I, a newly enlisted lackey of the syndicate, tame a mustang?

***

I walked into the room where I knew Spike would be standing. Every night he stood on the top floor with his face only inches away from the glass. His hungry eyes scanned the city with an unknown purpose. Usually he would smoke half a pack of cigarettes, ask me to bring dinner to his suite, and then leave the room. When it rained, he would smoke a whole pack before asking me what there was to eat. After a week of watching him in silence, I still had not discovered what he was looking for or thinking about.

Spike was an enigma. He never spoke of the past, but he didn't need to. The entire syndicate spoke for him. I knew most of his past involving the Red Dragons, but for some reason I felt like I didn't really know the whole truth. One evening, I almost worked up the nerve to ask him myself, but one look into his two differently toned eyes and I immediately lost my resolve. To make things even more difficult, Spike acted nonchalant about everything and anything, except maybe food. Many syndicate members despised his easy going personality and said he wasn't taking the business seriously enough, but I felt it was the opposite. Spike's go-with-the-flow mentality frightened me. He successfully fooled everyone around him into thinking he was an idiot, but I caught the calculating glances he would cast when he thought no one was looking and the fluid movements he made to place himself in the most opportune positions to attack or defend. He made everything look effortless and was a strategic mastermind. He was definitely deserving of the title of clan leader.

"Hey kid, what is there to eat tonight?" Spike asked, disrupting my musings. My head jerked up. The boss had only smoked two cigarettes. Perhaps the break in pattern shouldn't have disturbed me as much as it did, but for some reason I couldn't help but ask:

"Are you already finished, sir?" Spike blinked a couple of times, obviously perplexed. "You only smoked two cigarettes tonight. Would you like me to grab another pack for you?" After a moment of silence, Spike broke out in a boisterous laugh. It was the first one that I had ever heard from him since I had joined the syndicate. "Sir, did I say something funny?" I wondered.

"You're a perceptive son of a bitch, aren't ya?" Spike exclaimed. "You're right, what was I thinking? It's definitely too early to turn in just yet. Thanks, kid." Spike continued to chuckle as he turned to face the window once more. His reflection gazed back at me with an unreadable expression. I sighed heavily and made a mental note to keep my mouth shut from now on. It wasn't any of my business what the boss did or didn't do. I was merely his lackey. The less I knew about the higher ups, the less likely I was to be killed, and I liked it that way.

"Jackson asked you to get in my head." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. However, it was said so smoothly that I didn't perceive it to be a threat, merely an observation. While Spike lit his third cigarette I was able to think of a response.

"Yes sir, but I'm not exactly sure what he meant by it," I admitted. My boss shrugged. Ah, that familiar nonchalance.

"He just has his panties in a bunch because I discovered his double dealings. He'll be dead by dawn so don't let it bother you." Spike's tone was conversational so it took me a moment to register what he was saying.

"Double dealings? You're having him assassinated then?" I asked in surprise. Spike blew a large cloud of smoke directly into his mirror image's face.

"Yup. That's what I said. Can't go poking holes in a balloon, otherwise it will burst." Spike's words only added evidence to my theory that the syndicate leader was more than he seemed. Some more minutes passed in silence. I wasn't sure how to continue the conversation. Shifting awkwardly, I looked around the room. I wasn't sure why the top floor wasn't furnished. There was enough space to build a lavish apartment, or at least use it for storage, but Spike strictly forbade anyone from coming to the top floor without him present. He kept it completely empty. The floor was concrete and the only thing occupying the room were the pillars that kept the ceiling from caving in.

"Sir?" I said meekly. Oh gods, why did I speak? What could I possibly have to say? I bit my lip, hoping Spike would ignore me, but to my surprise, he responded.

"Yes?" He actually turned to make eye contact, which caused my insides to twist. Quick, you idiot, say something! I thought to myself.

"Why do you come here every night?" I finally blurted. I expected Spike to make some sort of joke, turn back to the window, and continue smoking, but he surprised me yet again. Tossing his cigarette on the concrete, he snuffed out the light and approached me. The buildings below gave off enough light that shadows fell across the clan leader's face. When he stood no more than a foot away, he turned and leaned up against the wall next to me. Crossing his arms across his chest he looked up thoughtfully.

"I suppose it's because I'm waiting," he admitted. I perked up without even realizing it. Was Spike really answering a personal question? I couldn't resist the urge to ask him more. I leaned towards him in the dark, attempting to get a better look at his face.

"Waiting for what?" My question came out in a whisper, although I knew not why. For some reason a heavy feeling came over me, almost as if I were trespassing on restricted territory.

"Waiting for a reason to live," Spike answered with a shrug. The cryptic answer disappointed me. I decided to try my luck one more time.

"So you're waiting for something in particular?" By this time, Spike was finishing up his fourth cigarette. He waited a long time before answering my question. So long, in fact, that I almost forgot about it. Then suddenly, as he squashed his fourth cigarette of the night against the cold wall, he responded.

"Yes. I'm waiting for the right moment to get their attention. Perhaps that makes me conceited…" I waited, hoping the boss would continue, but he shook his head as if realizing he had said too much. Putting a flame to his fifth cigarette, he gave a deep laugh before pulling up off the wall. "Have dinner brought to my room, kid," he instructed. I bowed as he left, but couldn't help lifting my head to catch a glimpse of his back. His shoulders were squared and hard, almost as if they carried the weight of the world on top of them.

***


	2. City Symphony part 2

***

"It's raining today, sir," I pointed out kindly when I noticed that the boss had left his room without a jacket.

"I know," he said plainly. At that moment I opened my mouth to suggest that he take a jacket with him, but I shut it as quickly as the thought crossed my mind. I had made a mental note to keep quiet, and I was going to follow that line of reasoning. I wasn't Spike's mother, after all. Taking a couple quick steps to catch up to him, I followed the boss down the hallway to where a group of syndicate members were waiting for his instructions.

"The deal is being closed today, correct?" He asked the nearest captain. The man nodded gravely and Spike gave a sound of approval. "Make sure you return to your posts before nightfall. I'll deal with Tsung on my own if we get double crossed," Spike advised them. Saluting obediently, the captains dispersed like a cloud, all heading in different directions to begin their dirty work. Once everyone was out of sight, the boss turned to me with a playful grin.

"Well, shall we?" He asked as he opened the door for me. Taken back, I hesitated in the doorway.

"Um, shall we what, sir?" Spike scratched his head in disbelief.

"Can't you loosen up? You're stiff, kid. Come on, we're going out on the town," he urged, shoving me out the door to where a stylish red car was waiting.

"Sir, it's only one o' clock in the afternoon. Who goes out on the town at this hour?" I demanded as politely as possible.

"You've obviously lived a sheltered life," Spike retorted. With a sigh, I followed the crime lord to the vehicle parked out front. Despite the chauffeur's feeble protests, Spike took the driver's seat and I sat beside him. Tipping the man generously, the boss encouraged the driver to take a day off, and by 'encouraged', I mean told. Slipping on some sunglasses despite the foul weather, Mr. Spiegel put the keys in the ignition and revved the engine before pulling onto the road.

"Where are we going, sir?" I wondered as we began to speed towards downtown via the highway.

"The best bar in town, of course," he answered without any thought. I groaned audibly, but thankfully, Spike ignored me. Why he would want to party on the day of a major drug deal was beyond me. I was sure that the ISSP, cops, and various bounty hunters would probably be hanging around in the hopes of catching some of the action, and we would be in the thick of it. Unfortunately, it wasn't my job to offer advice, but to follow. I had been employed to do anything Spike Spiegel wanted me to do. If he told me to jump, I was to say "how high?" That's the type of world I had bought into, but with no family and no job, I had limited options for survival. Joining the Red Dragons just happened to be the most convenient choice for a military academy drop out to earn a living. I couldn't afford to complain.

Parking a block away from the Piña Colada Strip Club and Bar, we stepped out of the car and into the drizzling rain. Spike lifted his face to the sky and closed his eyes for a brief moment before moving in the direction of the building. I followed after him as casually as possible, but I couldn't help but be a bit jumpy. At the front doors, a bouncer gave us a once over. Spike flashed him his best smile and he waved us both in with a grunt. Anyone connected with the underground knew Spike on sight so getting into a VIP club was never a problem.

Much to my surprise, the club was packed in spite of the time of day. Pounding music overpowered the sound of the rain outside. Inside the Piña Colada it was always night. Multicolored lights flashed in the darkness, illuminating a large dance floor where people stood chest to chest and back to back. Large cages and poles hanging from the ceiling were occupied by scantily clad women, and a full bar stretched the length of the back wall. Ignoring the rave and strippers, Spike made a bee line for the nearest open bar stool. I followed suit while my senses were bombarded by the sights, sounds, and smells surrounding me. I had to push through the crowd to get to the boss and by the time I caught up with the clan leader he had already ordered a drink. I stood aloofly off to the side and surveyed the people in the crowd to pass the time, all the while allowing the smoke from hundreds of cigarettes to wrap around me like a blanket.

Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of a woman standing in between two men on the dance floor. Like the strippers above her, she too was scantily clad in thigh high stockings, electric yellow booty shorts, and a matching vest. Her shoulder length dark hair swayed with the music and her hips rocked in time to the men around her. They gazed upon her with ravenous eyes, almost as if she were a piece of meat as opposed to a human being. The sight sickened me although I knew it wasn't uncommon, but then I saw something that really surprised me. The woman's hand reached subtly into the pocket of the man beside her, pulling out a wad of cash. She slipped the bills discreetly into her shorts without the man even realizing it. I smiled in amusement. So, she wasn't as slutty as she appeared—she was just out to make some money. Honestly, who could blame her?

"Find something you like?" Spike teased as he sipped his beer. I jumped; surprised that he had noticed my distraction without even looking at me.

"Not really, sir," I said, flushing in the process. The boss glanced at me out of the corner of his eye before downing the rest of his drink. Then, he turned to look in the direction I was facing, scrutinizing the crowd. When the lights flashed just right, the beautiful woman I had been watching moments before stood in the spotlight. Spike said nothing, but I felt the atmosphere shift ever so slightly. Turning back to the bar, Spike slid the empty glass towards the bartender and ordered another. Curiously, I looked from him to the woman, wondering if he had recognized her. After a few minutes at the bar, Spike stood and motioned for me to follow. We left out the back entrance and proceeded to return to the car. After standing in the deafening club for an hour, the sound of the rain was eerily quiet.

"Done already? You aren't even tipsy," I accused him begrudgingly.

"So?" Spike challenged, his eyes flashing dangerously. My words caught in my throat and I lowered by head apologetically. Spike sighed and let his irritation slide off his black like the rain falling from the sky. We drove back to our main headquarters in silence, with Spike speeding the entire way. Once on the highway though I realized that the same car had been following us for the last fifteen minutes. Squinting, I was able to identify the driver as the same woman we had seen in the club.

"Sir…"

"I know," Spike confirmed before I even spoke. I sat back in the seat, unsure of what to do next. The woman didn't appear to be dangerous, but then again, looks could be deceiving. "Grab the wheel," Spike ordered. Before I could comply, Spike climbed out of the driver's seat towards the back.

"Woah!" I yelled, grabbing the wheel in my panic. The car swerved and Spike was thrown into the back seat. Quickly righting himself, he pulled down the center seat and crawled into the spacious trunk. Now in charge of the steering wheel, I nervously maneuvered through cars while constantly glancing in my rearview mirror. The woman was following all of my moves with ease.

"Hold still," came Spike's muffled command from the back. His long legs were all I could see of him when I looked back. I quickly realized that some sort of weapon must have been hidden in the trunk. Syndicate members always needed to be prepared for potential assassinations. At that moment we reached a long stretch of highway with no cars in front of us. I merely maintained my speed as the woman behind us increased her's. She drew ever closer, but once she was within fifty yards, her front tire exploded. She hit the brakes and violently swerved off the side of the road into a ditch. Meanwhile, Spike crawled backwards out of the trunk space and neatly closed the seat. He sat back and closed his eyes as if nothing had happened as I continued to drive.

A few minutes later we reached headquarters. As we exited the vehicle the driver from earlier approached us. He had been asked to park the car in the garage. "Make sure they thoroughly clean the sniper in the trunk," Spike muttered. No surprise showed on the chauffeur's face. He merely nodded and said that it would be done. I followed Spike back to his suite. Neither of us said anything although my mind was buzzing with questions. Who was the woman? Why was she after Spike? How did he know her? By the time we reached his door, however, I had asked nothing. I kept reminding myself that it wasn't any of my business… but then I realized something.

"Why did you shoot her tires? You could have easily killed her," I pointed out. Spike turned towards me with his hand on the door knob.

"Popped tires are easier to explain than dead bodies. It's not smart to kill people needlessly," he explained. I cocked my head to the side, still not thoroughly convinced.

"But aren't all of our snipers untraceable? I heard that they're all specially made—

"Hey kid, can you get me a beer?" Spike asked abruptly. Thrown off, I had no time to answer as Spike quickly slipped into his room. I sighed when I heard him lock the door behind him. Why would he want a beer when we had just come from a bar? Irritated, I sauntered off to go find him one. I also made a second mental note to learn how to keep my damn mouth shut.

***

It took me two hours of searching the building top to bottom before I finally found a single beer. It had been stashed away in someone's personal refrigerator in a generally unused section of the building. I didn't know how long it had been there or who it belonged to, nor did I care to find out. Grabbing it roughly, I tucked it under my arm and hurried back to the boss's room. I was almost positive that he had forgotten all about it by now, but I was determined to relay my entire search to him just so he knew that I was the most devoted assistant he would ever have. Yeah, I was pissed.

As I approached the master suite, I began to hear voices. Although I wasn't sure exactly what they were saying, by the tone and speed at which they fired back and forth, I could tell that someone wasn't very happy. When I knocked on Spike's door the talking stopped abruptly. "Who is it?" Spike's calm voice called out.

"It's me, Shinji, sir," I announced.

"Who?"

"Your assistant!" I reminded him tersely. The door opened, revealing Spike himself. A quick glance behind him revealed several of the top captains in the syndicate, all of whom looked bewildered and frustrated. Spike looked as if he were to ask me a question, but as soon as he spotted the beer under my arm he pulled me roughly inside.

"About damn time. You're the slowest assistant I've ever had," Spike commented, as he downed a beer. After a couple of seconds of staring at him in disbelief I realized that the beer he had just finished was none other than the one I had found for him. When did he snatch it out of my hands? Tossing the empty bottle onto the floor, he turned back to the captains. "Now, back to the problem at hand—

"Sir, that's just it, there is no problem!" One of the captains protested. Spike shook his head forcefully from side to side.

"That's not possible! Tsung has a record of double crossing every person he's worked with! Why would this be any different?" Spike demanded. It surprised me to discover that the angry voice I had heard in the hall had been his. What was going on? A couple of the captains exchanged looks before another man answered him.

"Sir, have you ever considered that you might be the one person who Tsung _doesn't_ want to cross? The Red Dragon syndicate has built up quite a reputation in this city because of you," he reminded him. With a frustrated groan, Spike dropped back into the sofa behind him. His fingers danced thoughtfully across the back of the couch. The captain warily continued his argument. "Sir, why is this so upsetting? Isn't it a good thing that the deal went off without a hitch?" Spike's head suddenly snapped up to look the captain in the eyes.

"No! It's not good! Have you ever heard of an honest crook? I sure as hell haven't! Damnit, of all the times to be true to your word! Aagh, Tsung, you bastard!" Spike exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "Everybody out!" The crime boss finally determined. The captains all rose and filed out of the room one by one, most of them still perplexed. I also turned to leave, but Spike stopped me. "Not you, Shitty—

"Shinji!" I corrected him angrily.

"Whatever boy, you're coming with me," Spike announced gravely. At that moment I wished that I had given up on finding the beer after the first hour.

***

We relocated to the top floor. The sun had just begun to sink behind the horizon, setting the city skyline aflame. It looked as if the buildings were slowly burning to the ground. Spike paced back and forth like a caged beast. He had placed a cigarette in his mouth, but it seemed as if he had forgotten to light it. "Sir, what's the matter?" I asked after ten minutes of watching him turn in circles.

"Things didn't go as I planned, that's what's the matter," Spike spat. He had a plan? I thought to myself. Registering my expression as one of doubt, Spike finally stopped pacing and took the time to light his cigarette. After taking a couple of puffs, he turned to look me in the eyes. "Can you shoot a gun?"

"Yes sir, I was in the military academy once," I admitted. Spike paused before asking me another question.

"Why'd you drop out?" His silhouette stood against a backdrop of red and orange lined skyscrapers. I could barely make out his inquisitive look.

"Once my mother died, I had no reason to continue. I only decided to join the military to provide for my family. I was the only son in a family with five kids. My bastard of a father ran off when I was little. He had too many debts that he couldn't pay. I've been working all my life just to survive… but when no one was left, I decided that I was going to finally start living for myself." I was rambling. Why the hell was I talking so much? I was sure that Spike Spiegel had no interest in my life story.

"You call joining a crime syndicate living for yourself? What sort of fucked up logic is that?" Spike wondered as he turned to face the window. Balling my fists at my side I glared down at the ground.

"I don't know, but what I'd like to know is why a crime lord would be so disappointed that his deal went perfectly. What sort of fucked up thinking is that?" I asked, mimicking his words. When I looked up, Spike was staring at me, one side of his face painted red with the fading sun, and the other half covered with shadows. Slowly, he smiled.

"Sometimes, things have to go wrong before they can go right," Spike explained. He threw something at me and I caught it in mid air. Looking down into my hands I saw that he had given me a pack of cigarettes. Walking across the concrete to where I stood, he offered me his lighter.

"Sir, I don't smoke," I said sheepishly.

"You do now," was his response. He pulled out two cigarettes, one for himself, and one for me. We placed one each into our mouths before he lit them. After I first inhaled I sputtered for air, sending myself into a coughing fit. "You feel that burn?" He murmured. I looked at him, my eyes watering. "It hurts now, but soon it'll get easier. You'll burn from the inside out, but you won't even feel it." He turned and began to walk away. "After you finish that, meet me downstairs. We're going out tonight," Spike announced. I watched him walk out of the room like I had so many times before, but this time was different. This time his steps were light. He faded into the darkness, as weightless as a shadow.


	3. Sitting on Top of the Wanted List

**Session 2: Sitting on Top of the Wanted List **

"_There's somebody set to grab me  
Anywhere that I might be  
And wherever you might look tonight  
You might get a glimpse of me_

_Wherever you might look tonight you might see this wanted man"_

_--Johnny Cash, 'Wanted Man'_

We raced across the highway as if some invisible beast was chasing us. Spike had the music turned up loud so that the bass shook the doors. The vibrations traveled across my legs to my very core. I was tempted to ask where we were going, but I didn't feel up to shouting over the rocking beat. The boss's face was emotionless as we returned to the heart of downtown. Now that the sun was down it was like we were in an entirely different city. Strippers and thugs walked the street freely. Cigarette lights lit up dark alleyways and store owners locked their doors. We cruised down main street towards I knew not what. Finally, we pulled over in front of a relatively normal looking building. When Spike killed the ignition my ears rang from the sudden silence.

"Are you staying or going?" Spike asked me. It almost seemed like his words were echoing.

"I'm going with you," I affirmed.

"Then you'll need this," Spike said as he pulled out a gun from inside his coat. I nodded somberly and took the weapon, tucking it away inside my jacket. In unison, we opened our car doors and stepped out. "Stay behind me and let me do the talking," Spike ordered. I had no problems obeying that order!

Without knocking, Spike opened the side door of the building and stepped inside. I followed after him warily, my eyes darting to and fro. We walked down a long empty hallway before reaching another door. Pushing it open, the crime lord stepped directly into a large room where Tsung Ju was sitting with his cronies. Several of the criminals jumped up with guns in hand. I jerked back against the wall and was going to reach for my gun when I noticed that Spike wasn't surprised in the slightest. I relaxed instantly, trying to appear natural while simultaneously attempting to blend into the gray walls.

"Good evening, gentlemen, sorry to drop in unannounced," Spike said in greeting. He then smiled directly at Tsung, the narrow eyed drug lord who he had recently done business with.

"What you want? I give you money!" Tsung growled in his heavy accent.

"And I thank you for that," Spike went on. I noticed that the boss's smooth demeanor had already gotten to most of Tsung's men. Many of them had lowered their weapons and were staring at him, half mesmerized, half dumbfounded. "But there is one problem," the Red Dragon leader admitted. "You didn't double cross me like I expected, which tossed a wrench in my plans. You see, I needed an excuse to kick your ass and cause a scene, but now, well… I guess I'll have to be the one to throw the first punch," Spike explained with a sly grin. Only seconds before all of the gangsters had been loose, but now I could see their muscles bunched and veins popping.

"Why do you wait? Shoot him!" Tsung screamed. When the first shots went off I dove out of the way and crawled behind a nearby crate. The shells dropping on the concrete floor made a melodious sound that didn't match the "rat-a-tat-tat" of the automated weapons. When I poked my head out from my hiding place I saw Spike dancing gracefully in-between mobsters, his movements as fluid as water. He disarmed most of the attackers easily by using their own momentum and force to his advantage. I took out all of the men I could by holding my gun steady and taking careful aim. Within a couple of minutes we had every one of Tsung's pawns lying on the floor either injured or dead. Tsung's mouth hung open in horror and disbelief as Spike stepped through the puddles of blood in his direction with a pistol pointed at his head.

"B-but why?" The drug lord sputtered. "We had a deal you bastard!" Spike's dark eyes shone in the light of the yellow lamps hanging from the ceiling.

"Someone's gotta be the double-crosser in this situation. No hard feelings old man." The shot rang out. It was the final note of a dangerous melody. I surveyed the blood splattered scene with mixed emotions. Spike would not earn points with anyone for his dishonest dealings. The Red Dragons were generally known for their ruthlessness, but not for double crossing their partners in crime. What was Spike's purpose in all of this? "Just ask already," Spike ordered as he changed the clip out of his weapon.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked more heatedly than I had intended. Spike started to walk out the door and I followed reluctantly.

"Because—now the rest of his gang will come after me for revenge, and as a result, all the shit will hit the fan," Spike replied as if this should be common knowledge.

"Pardon me sir, but isn't that a _bad _thing?" I pointed out in exasperation.

"Shingay—

"SHINJI!" I shouted.

"Whatever, keep your voice down! As soon as this war breaks out all of the bounty hunters will flock to this area. That will make it even easier to get their attention," Spike mused as we stepped back onto the dark city street. It was raining even harder now so we went immediately to the car. My boss's words slowly sunk in, causing me to have an epiphany.

"The people you're waiting for are bounty hunters? Why the hell did you become the leader of the largest crime syndicate then? This doesn't make any sense!" I exclaimed as I buried my clammy face in my hands.

"No, it makes perfect sense. This way, I'm sure that they'll come after me," Spike affirmed. I rolled my eyes as I lifted my head up.

"So… you're doing this so you can kill them? Is this revenge or something?" The Red Dragon clan leader began to fish in his pocket for a cigarette. After lighting it, he continued with a sigh.

"This is why I don't bother explaining myself. No, I don't want to kill them. They may be annoying, but we were all partners at one point so I might actually feel bad about it afterwards." I couldn't decide if my boss was completely insane or just an idiot. I stared at Spike for a full minute before I could put another sentence together. Luckily, the sound of the rain on the roof filled the silence.

"If you're not trying to kill them, why are you trying to get them to come? Do you want to see the syndicate fall? Are you going to turn yourself in?"

"Damn, you ask a lot of questions for an assistant," Spike grumbled as he blew out a cloud of smoke. I wanted to yell at him and say that this was my fucking life that he was messing with. If the Red Dragon's leader went down, all of his lackeys went down with him—including me. I could kiss my life goodbye if that happened. "Listen, kid, I'm just testing a theory is all. It's personal so don't go run and tell the captains all of this. You seem like you have a good head on your shoulders so don't make me blow it off, all right?" And that was that. We didn't talk for the rest of the ride back to headquarters. As soon as the car stopped I jumped out of the passenger's seat and marched up to the front doors through the pouring rain. I never once looked back. At that point, I couldn't care less if I never saw Spike Spiegel's face ever again.

***

I didn't dream that night. While I was sleeping though, Spike Spiegel was wide awake in his master suite. The rain served to calm me, but for him it was a nuisance that kept him up at night. I didn't know why at the time, and I wouldn't know for many years to come because no one ever spoke of it. A strong gust rattled the windows and then the draping curtains billowed revealing the slender outline of a woman. Spike closed his eyes and smiled as he put his hands behind his head in a vulnerable position. Moments later, he felt the cool barrel of a gun pressing against his forehead.

"Spike Spiegel, I'm here to take you in. I'd appreciate your full cooperation," a velvet voice murmured.

"I'm sure you would," Spike retorted playfully. The grip on the gun tightened, forcing the barrel more tightly against his head.

"Stop messing with me, Spike. What the hell is going on here?" Spike opened his eyes to look at the woman he saw at the Piña Colada face to face. Her expression was one of anger and bitterness, but also hurt and confusion. "Jet and I thought you were dead, Spike. What happened a year ago… everyone thought you had died after fighting Vicious, but now you're here carrying out his legacy? Did he mess with your head or something? This isn't the Spike I know!" She cried in frustration. Faster than she could blink, Spike grabbed the gun from out of the woman's hands and tossed it on the floor. She made a move to grab it, but with his free hand he took hold of her arm.

"Did you ever really know me, Faye? Yeah, I didn't tell anyone I was alive. I thought it would be better that way," Spike said quietly. Faye narrowed her eyes and reached with her free hand to slap the man across the face. The Red Dragon leader didn't attempt to block or dodge the blow, allowing a loud "smack" to fill the air.

"You're a real asshole, you know that? So what, you thought it'd be fun to get a bounty put on your head and have us come after you?"

"Something like that," Spike joked. Faye ground her teeth together furiously.

"I thought we were all partners, Spike! You completely screwed us over. I'm never going to forgive you for that!" The female bounty hunter declared.

"They haven't put a bounty on my head yet," Spike pointed out, still completely calm. Faye crossed her arms defensively across her chest.

"I know that! I just wanted you to know that I have my sights set on you. No one else is going to get your bounty but me, you got that? Oh, and your security sucks by the way. I practically walked right in," she spat. Spike continued to smile, amused by Faye's lack of understanding. But how could she have known that he had given his guards the night off? Or that he had been tracking her movements for the last couple of days and knew that she was going to come for him? No, Spike Spiegel had everyone fooled into thinking he was the fool, when in reality, he had everyone playing into the palms of his hands. Faye and Spike spent a couple of minutes in tense silence before she finally pointed her gun at him and said, "Bang!" Afterwards, she tucked her weapon into the back of her already tight shorts and walked away without a backwards glance. Spike fell back into bed and listened. The rain had stopped. He fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake until noon.

***

"Shinji, is it true what everyone's saying about last night?" One of the guards whispered to me as I grabbed a soda out of the vending machine.

"What is everyone saying?" I asked innocently. I knew full well that people were talking. This was a crime syndicate, after all—it was their business to know what was going on.

"They're saying that Master walked straight into Tsung's hide out and shot him up along with all his men for no reason at all. Now the police and ISSP are all over it. He used his personal weapon so they've already traced it back to him and now there's a huge bounty on his head!" The guard said while speaking in a hushed tone. I had no idea why he was whispering. We were in the Red Dragon headquarters, after all. It wasn't a secret to anyone around us what Spike had done.

"Is that so? How much is the bounty?" I asked as I started to down my drink.

"The biggest bounty ever—500 million woolongs!" He crowed. I choked on my soda, nearly sending it out my nose.

"F-five hundred?" I gasped in shock. "That's insane! Every person in the galaxy will flock to Mars looking for him!" The guard nodded seriously. Then, looking from left to right, he leaned in closer to me, cupping his mouth to ensure that no one overheard.

"If I were you, I'd keep a close eye out around here. That kind of money may even be enough to turn some syndicate member's heads—if you know what I mean." I knew exactly what he meant. Some of the Red Dragons wouldn't be able to resist that type of cash and would turn against him in the hopes of securing the bounty for themselves. With people attacking Spike Spiegel from inside and out, how did he plan to survive? I tossed my soda into the trash can with more than half of the liquid remaining and went straight to the top floor. When I opened the door, I wasn't surprised to see Spike standing by the window. As the sun shone down on the city, heat waves rose up from the ground, blurring the view. It gave the impression that the world as we knew it was only a mirage.

Spike turned at the sound of my angry steps. "Ah, Shogi, how nice of you to join me," Spike laughed.

"It's Shinji, sir," I muttered half-heartedly. He waved his hand dismissively and beckoned me closer. What did it matter that he still didn't know my name? He wouldn't be around long enough to remember it anyway.

As I approached the crime lord he held out two pictures. I took them curiously. One of them was of a rough looking man with a full beard, but no hair on the top of his head. He had a scar on one eye and a cybernetic arm. The other picture was of someone who looked vaguely familiar. She was a beautiful woman with short dark hair to her chin and dazzling green eyes. Then it hit me. The woman in the photograph was the same one we had seen at the bar downtown. "Who are these people?" I wondered aloud.

"These are the two bounty hunters I'm waiting for—Jet Black and Faye Valentine. I have let everyone in the syndicate know that they are allowed entry into the headquarters, but I especially want you to be on the lookout for them, got it?" I studied the pictures he had handed me, trying to imagine what these people were like and what ties they had to the boss's past.

"I have a question…" I began.

"And I have an answer," Spike assured me. Tucking the pictures into my back pocket, I looked at Spike quizzically.

"Why did you become the leader of the Red Dragons?" Spike leaned back against the wall of windows. Both he and his reflection glanced up at the ceiling.

"You really don't pull any punches. That's what I like about you, kid. Straight to the point." I waited, keeping my eyes trained on Spike so that he knew I wasn't about to let him get out of this without giving me an answer. He finally met my gaze and smiled in his signature way. "I've died twice now. Both times were thanks to the syndicate. After both deaths I thought I could get away from my past and start fresh, but I was wrong. As long as one of my eyes only sees the past I'll be stuck in it forever. So, I decided to stop running and accept my fate. Once I defeated Vicious, the Red Dragons were left in chaos. They were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I realized that as much as I hated the syndicate for everything they had done to me, they made me who I am. Damn, I sound like an old woman or something," Spike chuckled.

Everything he said made sense in a practical way, but for some reason it didn't ring true. There was still something that Spike wouldn't tell me, something hidden away so deep in his soul that I had the feeling I would never know his real reasons for becoming the leader of the Red Dragon crime syndicate. When he lit up a new cigarette I knew that our conversation was over. I began to make my way towards the door, when Spike added something else.

"Hey kid!" I stopped in my tracks and looked over my shoulder. "Have they put the bounty on me yet?" I nodded slowly. "How much?" I paused, perhaps for too long. Even to this day, I don't know exactly why I lied. Spike Spiegel meant nothing to me personally; he was just the man I worked for. But some part of me saw that wild look in his eyes and never wanted that restless spirit of his to be caged. I wanted to protect him and yet liberate him at the same time.

"Only 100 million, sir. Nothing too eye catching for a man of your stature." I thought I saw something similar to disappoint in Spike's eyes… or was it relief? He gave me a nod of thanks and I continued on my way.

***


	4. Sitting on Top of the Wanted List part 2

***

While I was in one of the building's many lounges grabbing a cup of coffee when one of the higher ups strolled in. I recognized him as the first ranked captain and immediately averted my eyes to the floor. It looked like he was searching for something so I stood aside and waited to see if he wanted a cup for himself. Much to my surprise though, he turned to look directly at me. "Are you Kissaki Shinji?" He asked. I looked around to see if there might be someone else present, but we were the only two in the room.

"Um, yes—sir—I am Kissaki Shinji." From the silence I could tell that he was sizing me up. I still didn't dare to look him in the eyes.

"Where is Master Spiegel?" He finally inquired. Without thinking, I jerked my head up to stare at him. He had one jagged scar running down the side of his face. I could guess how he had gotten it. His black hair was graying at the roots and his deep brown eyes were cold and uninviting. By the time I realized that my mouth was hanging open, it was too late. The captain snorted in indignation. I could see him mentally knocking me down a few pegs on his priority list.

"He was last seen in the board room," I managed to reply.

"Well he ain't there now. What type of assistant are you?" Grumbling angrily, he walked out of the room. I let out the breath that I hadn't noticed I had been holding and stared into my cup of coffee. It had already grown cold so I poured it out in the sink. If a first ranked captain was coming to me looking for Spike that could only mean one thing; no one knew where he was. Suddenly, a sick feeling settled in the bottom of my stomach. Rushing out of the break room I ran all the way to the top floor and threw open the door to the room where Spike usually resided. For once, it was totally vacant. I ran up to the window and pressed my hands and face against the glass. The city was there to meet me, but if offered no hints as to Spike's whereabouts.

Spike Spiegel had gone missing. It suddenly became painfully obvious that things were going to get out of control fast. I recalled Spike's words describing the Red Dragon syndicate without a leader: "_They were running around like chickens with their heads cut off_." It seemed like I would discover the truth to those words for myself. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the pack of cigarettes Spike had given me recently. Lighting one for him I took one puff before flicking it onto the concrete. I let it burn on the cold floor as I left the room, a solemn tribute to the syndicate's leader.

***

At the same time that Spike disappeared, Faye Valentine was trying her luck in a Mars casino. Her lack of it would be the reason why she wouldn't have lunch that day. Her bets were sporadic at best and without any calculated thought, but then again, she was a woman, and we all know how women are driven by emotion. "Damn you, Spike," she cursed as she lost the remaining money she had earned from her prior bounty. The woman sitting next to her slid a cold glass of beer across the table in her direction.

"Boy trouble, sweetie? Here, this one's on me," she offered sympathetically. Faye downed the shot in one gulp and got up from the black jack table. Grabbing her favorite red jacket off the back of the chair, she thanked the woman and stormed out of the casino. She had to shield her eyes from the sun. She had been sitting in the darkness of the casino for far too long, ever since she spoke with Spike the night before, to be precise. As she strolled down the street to where her cruiser was parked, she heard Jet's voice on her radio.

"Faye? Faye, are you there?" With a sigh, she picked it up to stare at the owner of the Bebop.

"Yeah, I'm here, what's up?" She replied without interest. Climbing into her space ship she revved it up and quickly soared above the Mars metropolis.

"Have you gotten any leads on the bounty? I've been searching all day, but their security is pretty tight," he explained. Faye fired up a cigarette before she snapped back.

"Any leads on the bounty? Oh, you mean _Spike._ No, I haven't got one. You know, not saying his name isn't going to change the fact that we're hunting him," Faye pointed out grumpily.

"I know that! I was just asking a question," Jet defended himself with a hurt expression. "What's got you in a bad mood today? Did you lose all your money again?" Faye shut off the radio without replying. Within minutes the old spaceship Bebop came into her view. Docking inside one of its hangers, she hopped out of her personal cruiser and walked into the main lounge where Jet was sitting at the computer trying to dig up information on Spike Spiegel. She ignored him and plopped down on the couch.

"The only thing I found out is that Spike has apparently gone missing. One of my buddies from the ISSP told me they interrogated one of the syndicate members about an hour ago and that's what he told them," Jet reported.

"Couldn't they just be lying to protect him?" Faye thought.

"Perhaps," Jet answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "But right now, it's the only piece of information we've got to go on." The female bounty hunter slid down to lay on her back and stared blankly at the metal ceiling. She had been perpetually tired for the last two days, and no amount of sleep had helped. Again, she blamed it all on Spike. It had been a long time since she had felt any confliction over a bounty. She wanted to kill the man, and at the same time, she never wanted to see him come to any harm, but one thing was for certain; there was no way in hell that she would pass up that bounty.

"So he's gone missing. So what? It doesn't matter if we can't find him. He could be anywhere!" Faye finally exclaimed. Jet shook his head.

"I know Spike. He's not going to turn tail and run. He'll stay and fight until the last man. He must have realized that even some of the Red Dragons might go after him so he went to someplace safer. The question is where?" Jet mused. Rubbing his bald head, he typed a few more things into the computer and then slumped back in his seat. "We might need some help on this one," he realized. Immediately, Faye sat up.

"Edward!" She thought. Jet peeked around the computer to look at her. "If she's still on Earth, maybe she can help us find Spike," Faye reasoned. Jet scratched his head and then nodded.

"All right, let's make a quick stop to Earth and see if she'll help us. It's worth looking into," he agreed. Getting up, Jet walked into the main control room of the Bebop and set the coordinates for the human race's home planet. As they raced through the darkness of space, Faye couldn't help thinking that things would be just like they were a year ago—with the four of them together. There was only problem with her thought process; Spike Spiegel was sitting on top of the world's wanted list.

***

The bell rang in the convenience store as the door swung open, indicating that a customer had arrived. The store clerk, who happened to be a fifteen year old girl, looking up from the magazine she was reading. She saw a man in a dark blue suit wearing a long coat and fedora and immediately perked up. "Mister…Spike?" She asked tentatively. The man looked up at her from underneath the brim of his hat and smiled.

"Annette?" He asked. The girl's bright blue eyes instantly lit up. Jumping over the counter she jumped into his arms, her brown curls bouncing. She clung to him tightly, squeezing her eyes shut and then opening them to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "It seems that you're doing well," he observed as he looked around the store. The girl nodded and followed his gaze.

"Things were difficult after auntie died, but I'm making out okay. Business is slow around this time, but it will pick up within the hour," she explained. Without Spike having to ask, she walked to the front door and locked it before flipping the "Open" sign to say "Closed." "So… what do you need Uncle Spike?" She asked curiously.

"Have you been watching the news?" He began slowly. The girl shook her head. Her blue eyes were the perfect embodiment of adolescent innocence. She had matured a lot since he had last seen her. It had been about three years, yet she had already transformed into a young woman. She was a relative of his friend and mother figure Annie, a former mob wife, yet Annette seemed untouched by the Red Dragon's dealings. Usually, Spike couldn't stand kids, but Annette was an exception. On all of Mars, this young girl was one of the few people Spike knew he could trust. "They've put a bounty on me," Spike admitted. The teenager's eyes instantly doubled in size.

"Why? What did you do Uncle Spike?" She demanded worriedly.

"I killed a drug dealer," he said honestly. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Shouldn't they be thanking you?" Annette asked. Spike smiled again. He knew that he liked this girl for a reason.

"Unfortunately, that's now how this world works. Anyway, everyone's after me now, including the syndicate. I know it's a burden, but can I stay in the back room?" Spike requested. Annette crossed her arms across her full chest.

"Uncle Spike, you know you don't have to ask. Aunt Annie would have helped you in a heartbeat so that's what I'll do now. Stay as long as you like," she urged. Spike patted the girl fondly on the head. To think that she had been all knees and elbows when they had last met really impressed on him how quickly things could change.

"Thank you, Annette. If they come looking for me though I'll leave, all right?" Annette nodded in understanding. Growing up in a syndicate family she had an idea of what the underworld was like.

"There's a shotgun under the counter and the shells are hidden in the back of the soda machine," she whispered.

"Thanks. Hopefully I won't have to use them," Spike replied. Twirling one of her brown curls around her finger, Annette skillfully changed the subject.

"So, what have you been up to for the last few years?" Spike removed his hat and chuckled.

"It's a long story. You may have to sit down," he warned. Annette immediately hopped up on top of the counter and began to swing her legs expectantly. With a small sigh, Spike sat next to her and began to recount the many adventures he had experienced while he had been away.

***

While Spike was spending time in the local convenience store, I was busy running errands around the syndicate headquarters. As I was making a coffee run for a friend of mine, I passed by the board room. Much to my surprise, it was being used. Even more surprising was the fact that the door had been left propped open. Sitting at the head of the table was the first ranked captain I had run into earlier, Gekido Makoto. Curious, I stood in the shadow of the doorway to listen to what he had to say.

"Spike Spiegel has deserted the syndicate much like he did years ago. We cannot allow this sort of transgression to go unnoticed. Spike knows the deepest darkest secrets of the syndicate and could easily undo us all. He has shown traits of disloyalty in the past. For this reason we must locate him as soon as possible and eliminate him if necessary. For the time being, the syndicate will need to be under new leadership. I humbly request that I be appointed the leader of the Red Dragons until Spike Spiegel is located," Makoto explained in a tone of voice that you couldn't say no to. Murmurs filled the room and then slowly hands were raised in the symbol of acceptance. Makoto bowed his head. "Let the search begin then." It was then that I pulled away from the door and hurried on my way. My mind immediately filled with worries. Let the search begin? I knew that this wouldn't be a search, but a man hunt. Bounty hunters wanted Spike alive and the syndicate wanted him dead. I knew that either way, Spike Spiegel was in deep shit. If only there was a way I could contact him, at least to warn him.

Suddenly, the image of the woman from the club filled my mind. As I wandered the hall, no longer concerned with finding coffee, I pulled out the pictures of the bounty hunters. If Spike had some history with them they couldn't be all bad, right? Maybe if I found them, I would find Spike. I knew it was a long shot, but I had a better chance of seeing the master alive if I teamed up with the bounty hunters than if I continued working for the syndicate. The only problem was that by locating the two cowboys there was a possibility that I would be hunted by the syndicate as well. For some reason though that didn't seem as terrible as continuing to work for the Red Dragons without Spike. Once my mind was made up I wouldn't look back. Without saying a word to anyone I walked out of the building and into the bustling city streets. Hailing a cab I drove into the city with a mission in mind.

***

When I walked in she was sitting at the bar smoking a cigarette. She was even more beautiful than the first time I saw her. Straightening the tie to my suit I walked towards her. I felt out of place wearing a three piece suit among the flashing lights and thumping music, but I tried not to let it get to me. I sat down next to her and hailed the bartender. I slid some bills on the table and motioned to her, letting the man know that I was paying for her drink. Blowing smoke in my face, she batted her eyelashes at me and smirked.

"You're awfully baby faced to be hanging out in a place like this. I'm not a whore, you know. You won't get anything out of me," she explained. Though she was crass she still managed to give off a seductive vibe. I smiled before I replied.

"I know that, Ms. Bounty Hunter. I'm here because we have something in common." She tensed at this. I could tell that she was readying herself to reach for her weapon, but I went on with the intent of putting her at ease. "Please, don't be alarmed. I'm Spike Spiegel's assistant and I'm looking for him, too." For some reason, this seemed like the wrong thing to say. Hopping off her barstool she began to walk across the dance floor towards the door. Surprised, I nearly fell out of my chair as I attempted to catch up to her. "Wait!" I begged. She didn't so much as glance at me until we were outside.

"Get lost," she hissed over her shoulder. "I don't want to deal with anymore syndicate scum."

"Please, I can help you," I protested.

"Doubtful," she retorted without even thinking it over.

"The syndicate is going to kill him!" I blurted in desperation.

"What?" She turned to stare at me. "Isn't he their leader?" I nodded. We stood on the street corner for a minute. Cars raced by, their engines echoing in our ears. Her eyes narrowed, yet she still managed to look beautiful. "I'll be damned if they're going to take my bounty away from me. Come on, kid," she ordered as she began to strut down the street. I followed her eagerly to her cruiser and hopped in.

"You're Faye Valentine, right? It's nice to meet you," I said as we sped into outer space. She laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. What's your name?" I had a feeling that she only asked to be polite, but I answered anyway.

"Kissaki Shinji." As we docked on a rickety ship with the name "Bebop" scrawled across it in red, she looked back at me.

"Kissaki? Interesting name. Isn't that Japanese for the tip of a sword?" I was surprised that she knew, because not many people did.

"Yeah, apparently my ancestors were sword makers," I explained. She looked at me with veiled interest, but didn't comment further. We walked into the ship together. It was an old model, but it seemed to be perfectly functional.

As we entered the ship's lounge, Faye called out, "Jet, that was quick. Did you find her—

Before she could finish her sentence I saw a blur of red attack the bounty hunter from across the room. Faye let out a yelp as she was tackled to the floor and I instinctively pulled my gun out from the inside of my suit. What I trained the barrel on surprised me though. On top of Ms. Valentine sat what appeared to be a young boy with wild red hair wearing a loose fitting white tank top and black shorts. He was nuzzling into Faye's cleavage and giggling while Faye angrily yelled at the kid to get off of her. I lowered my gun slowly once I realized that he wasn't a threat, but cocked my head inquisitively to the side. Who was this guy?

"Faye Faye! Edward has missed youuuu!" The kid squealed.

"Nice, I missed you too, Edward—now let me up!" Faye shouted. Suddenly, Edward saw me standing in the doorway and immediately jumped up. As agile as a cat, he twirled in a circle before coming to stand inches away from me. I jerked back, uncomfortable with him invading my personal space, but he merely got closer. Sniffing like a dog he scanned me up and down. "Is this Faye Faye's new boyfriend?" Edward inquired.

I blushed as Faye let out a resounding, "NO!" Before Edward could get any closer, Faye pulled him away from me.

"Sorry, Shinji. This is Edward. She's a bit strange so don't mind her," Faye apologized. She? I wondered if I had heard her wrong. This kid couldn't possibly be a girl… could she? At that moment, the other bounty hunter on the ship entered the room. I recognized him from the picture Spike had provided me. If my memory was correct, his name was Jet Black and he was a former member of the ISSP.

"Faye! What did I tell you about bringing men back to the ship? Do your business somewhere else!" Jet scolded angrily. Faye growled back just as angrily.

"For your information this isn't my man! This kid's name is Kissaki Shinji and he's Spike's assistant, got it? He's offered to help us find him," Faye informed them all.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so sooner?" Jet asked, his demeanor changing completely. Approaching me slowly, he extended a hand. "Jet Black. Nice to meet you." I took his hand and shook it firmly. At least one of crew members seemed normal! "So, what can you tell us about Spike's whereabouts?" He asked.

"Well, in all honesty, no one really knows where he is, but the syndicate is after him. They think he's turned traitor so it's likely that they'll kill him if they find him." I didn't add that I didn't want that to happen, but it seemed like they deducted it without me saying so. The three bounty hunters all exchanged looks and then nodded.

"All right then, Shinji, tell us what you know about the syndicate," Jet ordered. This was the crucial moment. After I revealed the syndicate's inner workings to them, I would be a dead man in the Red Dragons' eyes. Taking a deep breath, I went on to tell them everything I knew about Spike Spiegel and the crime syndicate.


	5. Wish You Were Dead

**Session 3: Wish You Were Dead**

"_So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell,  
blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?_

_We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have you found? The same old fears_._"_

_-- Pink Floyd, 'Wish You Were Here'_

I was able to smoke without coughing now. The fact that I considered this one of my greatest achievements in the last month made me realize how pathetic my life really was. I had spent an entire week on the Bebop getting to know the eccentric crew. Jet Black, the former ISSP officer, was the brains of the operation. He kept everyone sane by giving out orders, collecting information, and cooking. Faye Valentine was the wild cannon. She did what she wanted, when she wanted, everyone else be damned. Edward was… well, Edward was Edward. She spent most of her time on the computer while a welsh corgi named Ein kept her company. I was stuck in the middle of it all. More often than not, Faye and I would travel to Mars and search the streets for signs or news of Spike, but to no avail. Spike Spiegel was like a ghost. Sometimes I wondered if he was already dead and gone and the syndicate was just keeping his death under wraps, but on a rainy afternoon I finally got lucky.

Ironically, I had gone out to buy cigarettes. I'd slowly gotten into the habit of having at least one every day and had finally run out of the pack Spike had given me. The brand he used was hard to find so I had to scour the city in search of it. Eventually, I came to a humble convenience store in the heart of town. When I opened the door, a bell signaled my arrival. A young girl was stationed at the counter and she looked up at me with brilliant blue eyes. "Hello, may I help you?" She asked politely.

"I need some more of these," I explained while giving her the empty cigarette box. She stared at it for a moment before looking up at me with narrowed eyes.

"You don't look like a friend of Spike's," she criticized.

"Excuse me?" I said in surprise.

"Annette, that's no way to treat customers," a man's voice chided. Whirling around I saw Spike Spiegel walk calmly out of the store's back room.

"Spike!" I yelped. "Where have you been?" I asked dumbfounded. "Everyone's looking for you," I went on.

"I know that," he reminded me. Taking a pack of his favorite cigarettes out of his pocket, he tossed them to me. "I'm the only one who buys these nowadays. That's why Annette assumed you were my friend, but are you?" He asked while giving me a once over. "You ditched the syndicate," he accused. "Why?"

"I've teamed up with your friends," I answered truthfully. He raised a bushy eyebrow and smiled.

"Friends? Sorry Shinobi, but I don't have any friends," Spike proclaimed. "In fact… give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," he demanded as he pointed a gun in my face. He had moved so quickly and smoothly that I hadn't even seen him pull it out of his back pocket. I put my hands up in surrender and eyed him warily.

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"I know, otherwise you wouldn't get my bounty," Spike interjected.

"No, that's not it!" I protested. He looked at me incredulously. Who wouldn't want all that money? Honestly, I didn't have an answer for Spike. All I knew is that I didn't want to see him die another death.

"Uncle Spike…" the girl behind the counter muttered timidly. Spike glanced at her as if realizing for the first time that she was present. Slowly, he lowered his weapon and then tucked it away.

"Tell Faye and Jet that I'll be waiting here for them if they want to come and get me." With that, Spike turned and walked out of the store, his shoulders hunched against the gentle drizzle. I watched him disappear into the mist, unsure of what to make of him.

"So you're after him too?" Annette questioned, her lip sticking out slightly. I sighed heavily.

"No, I'm not. I'd just rather see him turned into the authorities than dead," I explained.

"You idiot!" The girl shouted. Her voice became so loud that I physically jumped. "Don't you get it? As soon as they turn him over to the police the government will kill him! There's no where he can go where he won't be in danger! Some friend you are!" With tears welling up in her eyes she came around the other side of the counter with a broom in her hand. "Get out! You're not welcome here!" She swung the broom at me and I swiftly dodged before running out into the rain.

***

Faye had brought in a small bounty so the meal on the Bebop was half decent that night. I listened to the playful banter of the three crew members as I sat in silence, considering what the girl had said. How could I have been so blind? She was absolutely right. If Spike Spiegel was caught he would be killed for sure. This made me wonder why he didn't try to escape from Mars. Surely he had the skill to do so. Did he really want to die so badly? As I chewed over these thoughts in my head, my food went untouched. When Faye finally began to eat it off my plate I snapped out of my trance and looked over at her. She looked at me with her perceptive dark eyes and laughed.

"What's the matter, Shinji? I've never seen you so deep in thought. Did your girl break up with you or something?" Both Ed and Jet glanced at me from over their almost empty plates. I smiled bashfully and shook my head.

"No, it's nothing like that." I paused, considering whether to tell them about Spike or not. Halfheartedly, I went on to mention our encounter. "I saw Spike today. He's hiding at a local convenience store down town." Faye clapped her hands together victoriously.

"That's great news! Why didn't you say so sooner?" She demanded. Jumping up from the table she grabbed her jacket and began to run towards the hangar.

"H-hold on!" I stammered as I rushed to follow after her.

"Don't worry, I swear when I turn him in I'll make sure to share some of the bounty with you," she promised as she hopped into her spacecraft.

"I'm not worried about that!" I assured her as I hurried to climb into the small ship.

"Then what is it?" She asked, pausing to look at me. Once I had gotten situated behind her she closed the hatch door and launched into space. Five minutes into our flight I still hadn't provided her with an answer. Had leaving the syndicate stripped me of my backbone? I didn't know what I wanted anymore; let alone what or who I believed in. With a heavy sigh I retreated into silence. Luckily, Faye wasn't the prying type so she let me be. As we descended on Mars the red planet seemed to engulf us, swallowing us up with its rich red earth. Red faded to gray when we entered the city. After pointing out the area where the convenience store was located we descended quickly to park on an adjacent street.

The city was quiet after the rain. So much so that it was eerie. I let Faye walk in front of me to the convenience store. Without even knowing it my steps had slowed almost to a halt. As she was reaching for the door I finally worked up the nerve to say, "Stop!" Faye whirled around, half surprised, half irritated.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She demanded.

"Don't open the door. Something isn't right," I pleaded. I had no facts, no signs—just my gut instinct, but I would rather trust that and be wrong than walk straight into a trap. Faye rolled her eyes. For a minute I thought that she would ignore me, but to my surprise she returned to my side.

"We'll wait ten minutes. If nothing has happened by then, we're going in, got it?" Grabbing me firmly by the shirt collar, she dragged me behind a dumpster in order to wait. We were nearing eight minutes in total silence when a black car with tinted windows rolled up to the front door. When the person in the front seat stepped out, I immediately recognized him as Gekido Makoto, the first ranked captain who was after Spike. After scanning the empty streets he entered quietly into the convenience store. A few minutes later, several syndicate members exited, all talking in hushed whispers. They dispersed in groups of two in different directions. Once they had all left, Makoto reemerged from the shop to return to the car. He drove away without a word.

My heart was racing long after the vehicle could no longer be heard. Faye and I both stood in unison and ran to the shop's front doors, flinging them open in dreaded anticipation. As we suspected, the convenience store was in shambles. Countless items littered the floor. We stepped over torn bags, trying our best to avoid stepping on candy, chips, and various other snack foods. Racks had been overturned and an overhead lamp flickered on and off, casting strange shadows all around us. However, one thing gave me a reason to hope—there wasn't a single blood stain to be found.

"Do you think he escaped?" Faye whispered.

"Yes, I think so. Both him and the girl got out before they came here," I stated.

"They knew where he was," Faye spat angrily. "Is this your doing?" She wondered.

"I would never lead them here on purpose!" I snapped with such conviction that it surprised the both of us. Regaining my composure, I went on to say, "Makoto isn't a first ranked captain for nothing. He's the very best at tracking and surveillance. I'm guessing that they had someone following me. It was my mistake for not noticing it sooner." Faye nodded apologetically as she bent down to pick up a bag of chips. Tearing it open she popped one into her mouth before speaking again.

"So… what do we do now?"

"Spike must have figured out that they were trailing me, yet he still told us to come here. Perhaps he was using the shop to divert the syndicate's attention while expecting you to be able to locate him. Where else would you be likely to run into Spike?" I asked her curiously. Within seconds, Faye's eyes lit up. Tossing the half eaten chips over her shoulder she strode purposefully out the door.

"I know just the place," she said.

***

The casino was bustling with activity, even though the sun had yet to set. I could only assume that more people would come in as the time dragged on. "Why do you think he'd be here?" I asked Faye as we walked towards the black jack tables.

"He knows that this is the best possible meeting place to run into me. Besides, it's too crowded for the syndicate to make a scene," she explained. I followed after her reluctantly and watched as she sat down at a table. As the dealer began to hand out cards, I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Shouldn't we be looking for him?" I whispered. Faye snorted.

"I'm sure he'll find us sooner or later. Why don't you sit at the bar and keep an eye out, all right?" I sighed in deference and walked away, my eyes scouring the crowd from anyone who might resemble Spike. Sitting down at the bar, I ordered a beer to sip while I waited. Just as I had predicted, the casino became more cramped as the night descended on the city. Upper class men with scantily clad women clinging to their arms contrasted heavily with the hobos off the street who were looking to get lucky. A gambling arena always proved to be a melting pot of race and social standing because luck favored no one. At least, that's what I believed.

After two hours with no sign of Spike, I had downed four beers. Not being a heavy drinker, I had already reached my limit. I glanced over to Faye's table where she was currently on a winning streak. Just by looking at her I could tell that she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Exhaling heavily I left my seat to find the bathroom. Upon entering I walked to the nearest urinal and unzipped my pants. No sooner had I started to relieve myself did I feel something hard press up against my back.

"It's only a gun, I promise," Spike's amused voice whispered in my ear. "I thought you'd never show. What took you two so long?"

"Spike!" He wouldn't let me finish though.

"Tell Faye that I'll be waiting on the roof. Feel free to come and watch, Shiki." As the pressure was removed from my back, I exhaled slowly. By the time I turned around, Spike had already left the room. The heavy door swung shut behind him with a thud. It was no surprise to me that I no longer had to go to the bathroom. Washing my hands feverishly, I quickly left the lavatory to find Faye. Leaning over her shoulder at the black jack table, I touched her gently on the neck.

"The roof," I whispered discreetly. Laughing as she collected her chips, Faye flirted and talked tough until we were well out of sight. Once we were in the elevator though she was all business. Pulling a gun out of her jacket pocket, she held it securely with both hands. I couldn't speak. My mouth had gone dry. Would tonight be Spike's last night of freedom? Glancing at Faye, all I could see was the fierce determination in her eyes. This was a fight between them, I finally decided. Whatever happened, I would merely be an innocent bystander.

The elevator finally chimed, announcing that we had reached the end of the line. Faye stepped out onto the roof without hesitation and was immediately hit by a gust of cool air. The sun had started its descent and now provided a fiery back drop for the universe's most wanted man. Hands tucked smugly in his coat pockets he eyed Faye with an air of familiarity.

"Long time no see," he greeted her coolly.

"Shut the hell up!" she screamed in response, her weapon already drawn. "Spike, after I'm through with you you're going to wish you really were dead," she threatened, cocking her pistol. I had to shield my eyes from the sun's harsh rays to catch his confident smile.

"Sounds like a promise," he replied, egging her on. The bounty hunter gritted her teeth. I could tell that she was shaking from the way her bracelets jangled. Before I had the chance to blink though, Spike drew his weapon and a shot was fired. I instinctively winced only to find that Faye's gun had been shot from her hand. It now sat on the pavement several yards away. Soon it would camouflage itself with the concrete and become obsolete, but for now, Faye's eyes were trained on it. With Spike advancing, there was no way she could reach it in time without being shot. The three of us all knew that she had already lost.

"What do you want?" She hissed when Spike stood only a foot away.

"My prize."

"What?" the woman demanded in annoyance.

"For winning this duel," Spike said simply. And with that, he leaned in and stole a kiss from Faye Valentine's lips.


	6. Wish You Were Dead part 2

Her eyes grew so wide that I could picture them popping out of her head. When Spike pulled back with a triumphant grin though, she seemed to regain her composure. A loud "SMACK" filled the air as she brought her hand down hard across his face. A red hand print burned the same color as the setting sun on his cheek. "You cocky bastard!" Faye shouted. I imagined that people in the streets below turned their eyes and ears to the sky, wondering why an angelic voice was yelling out such profanity. Spike laughed as Faye huffed and puffed. His face might have been red, but then again, so was hers. I knew then that the real battle had just been won. Spike had never intended to hurt Faye; he merely wanted to throw her off her game, so to speak. His kiss had tossed her so far into confusion that it would undoubtedly take her several days to recover from the shock.

"It's been good seeing you, Faye. Make sure you look after Snoopy over there. He's not the brightest crayon in the box," Spike informed her. While her mouth was still gaping, the Red Dragon syndicate's master ran to the edge of the building and jumped without another thought. Both of us gasped in response and immediately sprinted to the edge to see what had become of him. After staring intently at the buildings and streets below for a good five minutes, I spotted an open window in the shop across the avenue. Its curtains fluttered ever so slightly, marking his route of escape.

"Are we going after him?" I asked Faye gently.

"I need some tequila," she spat. I watched in silence as she stormed back to the elevator. I would follow her in a few minutes time, but for now I decided that I'd light a cigarette in celebration of the fading daylight- and as a toast to Spike Spiegel's victory.

As Faye and I sped down another one of Mars' winding highways, the purr of engine was all I could hear. Every so often I could see the bounty hunter muttering under her breath in my peripheral vision, but I could only imagine what was being said. I didn't ask her where we were going, in fear that the answer might be something I wouldn't like. She seemed to know something I didn't, but I figured the less I knew, the better. (The syndicate taught me something after all.)

We soon pulled up behind a black car with tinted windows. Much to my surprise, the driver rolled down the window and stuck their hand out of the side to wave at us. I knew it had to be Spike when I saw the angry frown on Faye's face. She pressed on the gas, riding his bumper all the way down the highway. He swerved playfully, forcing her to weave in and out of traffic. I gripped my seat and tried to remain calm, but I couldn't help but flinch at the numerous occasions we could have been road kill.

It didn't take long for us to reach the end of the highway considering the speed we were traveling at. Spike pulled off onto a one lane back road and Faye fearlessly followed. Eventually, we reached the end of the road. Spike had led us to an abandoned power plant that looked as if no one had visited it in years.

Faye swerved to the side and jumped out before the car even had a chance to come to a complete stop. A dust cloud swirled and molded around her lithe body as she stormed over to where Spike stood leaning against his car. I had just managed to open my door when Faye pressed her loaded gun firmly in Spike's chest, her slender hand shaking—out of fury or desperation, I knew not which.

"How dare you!" she growled, her voice shaking along with the rest of her body. "We thought you were dead, Spike! No mail, no phone call, not even a ransom note—and then you show up out of nowhere and expect me to kill you? Who do you think you are?" she demanded, her eyes burning with an unknown passion.

Spike's familiar smile seemed to soften. He reached slowly to grab the gun in Faye's hand. She shook her head vigorously, pushing it more firmly into his rib cage. "No! I won't let you go—not this time!" she declared. "You deserve everything you get! I hope you rot in jail forever!" Spike continued to smile, his hand wrapping around Faye's. Her breath caught as she looked up at him slowly. With genuine debonair, he lowered his head to kiss her firmly on the lips. This time, it wasn't sudden, and it wasn't a surprise. And this time, Faye didn't slap him. In fact, she seemed to melt into his arms, the gun falling into the dirt, forgotten.

I averted my gaze, a burning sensation in my cheeks. I felt as if I had intruded on something I shouldn't have. It was a precious moment that they deserved to share alone. Yet, the magic wasn't meant to last.

"Freeze! Spike Spiegel, you are under arrest!" I whirled around in shock to find a long line of police men in full body armor aiming their guns at us. I didn't breathe at first because my eyes trained on the barrels of their guns. Faye also turned to look in horror, still pressed to Spike.

Spike raised his hands in willing surrender. "Well Faye, I didn't really think you would, but boy, did you prove me wrong," he joked. "She's quite the bounty hunter, isn't she?" he cajoled with the police men.

"Don't move," the captain of the squad ordered as they closed in. Subtly, Spike pushed Faye away. An officer immediately joined her at her side.

"Thank you for the tip off ma'am. We couldn't have done it without you. We'll need you to follow us to the station to fill out some paperwork. After that, we can deposit the reward money into the account of your choosing." Faye couldn't keep the stunned expression off of her face.

"But I didn't—

"I always knew a woman would be the end of me," Spike cut in as they slapped cuffs on him. Faye looked to him suspiciously, finally breaking free of her stupor. She watched as they pushed Spike into an armored truck before climbing into their patrol cars. The captain approached Faye and motioned to me.

"Who's the kid?" Faye looked to me in surprise, as if she had forgotten I was even there.

"Oh. He's with me," she answered numbly. Like me, I don't think she fully comprehended what was going on. The captain nodded, accepting her answer without question.

"We'll see you soon, Ms. Valentine."

And that was that. The captain climbed back into his vehicle and drove away. Several other vehicles followed behind, swirling up another large cloud of dust. When the particles had settled, Faye looked to me, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"He saw them coming. How could he not? And he told them where he would be! …But why?" she asked. I had never seen a person look as lost as she did then. The best answer I could give was a helpless shrug. The silence lulled between us as Faye turned away to light a cigarette.

"It seems to me that he wanted to get caught. Maybe he wanted you to have the money. …Maybe he knew he was living on borrowed time," I murmured.

Faye Valentine turned to look at me, the glow of her cigarette reflecting eerily in her violet eyes. "You obviously don't know Spike," she exclaimed stubbornly. I shrugged again. We sat on the hood of her car, basking in the twilight in somber silence. When the light of her cigarette finally went out, she tossed it on the ground and went to open her car door. I followed her inside wordlessly as she revved the engine and began to drive back the way we had come.

"So, what's your plan?" I asked as we neared the police station.

"First, I'm going to get my money." Faye said as she pulled into a parking spot. I waited anxiously for her to continue. Finally, she gave me a sultry glance. My gut twisted. Somehow, I knew what her plan was before she even spoke.

"And then, we're going to get Spike."

"And by 'get', you mean…?" I didn't like this. I didn't like it one bit.

"You really are a baby, aren't you?" she drawled as she stepped out of the car. I scurried after her as we approached the police headquarters' main entrance. "We're going to get him out of jail," Faye said simply.

"Are you crazy? Even If they post bail on him, there's no way you'll be able to pay it! They want to keep Spike locked up forever—if they don't kill him first!" I protested as she opened the door.

"Then we'll just have to break in." She said this as if she were telling me she was going out to do some shopping. 'Don't worry, I'll be back later. Oh, and I promise I won't spend too much, honey!' Bull shit. I looked around nervously, hoping no one was listening to our conversation.

"They'll put him under maximum security!" I told her, not liking where the conversation was headed.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," she replied sweetly. I was opening my mouth to protest when a man approached us.

"Ms. Valentine? Right this way." Faye waved to me playfully as she followed the policeman past the waiting room. I stood in the hallway alone, feeling strangely vulnerable even though I had done nothing wrong. Less than twenty-four hours ago, Faye had been ready to kill Spike without thinking twice. Now she was ready to risk her life and everything else she had to get him back alive. I would never understand women.

I suppose I should say for accuracy's sake; I would never understand love.

There was a party on the Bebop that night. With the bounty Faye earned from turning in Spike, we were able to order a five course meal for each of us. But even with the food, booze, and party favors, I knew that the frivolity and joviality of the crew was merely an act. I could see it in Faye's eyes that she was worried. Even Jet and Edward didn't seem like their usual selves. Ein stayed curled up in the corner, ignoring the four of us as we toasted to good fortune and bright futures.

When the food was eaten and liquor was gone, everyone dispersed and went their separate ways. I stayed in the living room to survey the destruction we had brought upon the table. Chips and dip were smeared across it while crumpled napkins lay scattered across the floor, battle scarred and guacamole splattered. A spare bean had managed to escape from a plate, and sat on the edge, as if ready to jump. I flicked it across the room and watched it disappear behind a couch.

What was I doing here?

It was obvious that I didn't belong. Who was I to Spike? An assistant. And not a very good one, either. I had betrayed him to his so-called friends, had done nothing to stop the police from taking him into custody, and was too much of a coward to confront the syndicate face to face. I was absolutely no one of importance. So why was I hanging on to my connection with the Bebop crew as if my life depended on it? I would not allow myself to believe they were anything close to a family, so what did I expect from them?

Eventually I got up from the table with as many questions as I had sat down with. Sighing heavily, I turned in to the guest room Faye had prepared for me. To my surprise, she was there waiting for me.

"I am going to get Spike out of jail tomorrow night. They're transferring him to the maximum security prison so that's the best chance we've got. You in?"

I wanted to say no. I wanted to turn around and walk away. I wanted to tell her that I had nothing to do with Spike, that he was only a job to me, and that if she knew any better, she would forget all about him and get on with her life.

But I couldn't. Not when she looked at me with such fire in her eyes. Did Spike truly love this woman? He would be a fool not to.

"How do you know you'll succeed? How do you know you won't get killed in the process?" I asked. Faye laughed as if we were exchanging jokes over coffee.

"Haven't you heard? Lady Luck is on my side."

And I believed her.

The evening of the next day came all too soon.

"You never mentioned I would have to do this!" I hissed accusingly as Faye stopped in front of a building I knew all too well.

"I'm telling you now, aren't I? Grow a pair, Shinji. It's time to man-up or shut up. What's it going to be?" she retorted impatiently. I looked between her and the Red Dragon Syndicate headquarters and shook my head.

"It's going to take a miracle to pull this off." I pulled the coat's collar up to shield my face and tilted my hat down. Reaching inside of the jacket, I was reassured by the coolness of the gun that hid there. It had been a long time since I had actually fired it, but I had been trained to react under pressure. I would be ready if the time came, that much I knew.

"We don't need miracles, we need luck. So get going. We're leaving in ten minutes," Faye said as I stepped out of the car.

"What if I don't come back?" I challenged. She lowered her sun glasses to glare at me.

"Ten minutes." She didn't wait for me to respond before she sped away.

Taking a deep breath, I squared my shoulders and marched up to the front doors. I opened it easily with my ID card. I was surprised that it still worked, but wasn't about to question it. Expecting some sort of security to meet me, I slipped in cautiously, but there was no one in the front lobby. Odd.

Proceeding to the elevator, I stepped inside. Yet again, no one. Pressing the button for the executive floor, I waited anxiously, shifting my weight while avoiding looking directly at the security camera that I knew was positioned above me. Faye's idea was so crazy that I actually believed it might work. The only problem is that I was a main part of it.

Using my connections in the syndicate to free Spike from jail was the same as having a death wish. Of course, everyone knew that the syndicate had people in the justice system they were manipulating, but they wouldn't listen to me unless I was passing down a direct order from the higher ups. That meant somehow forcing the top ranked captain to give the order to save Spike. Like _that_ was going to happen! This left me with only one choice: use brute force. But as I stepped into the hall where the captains usually assembled, I was not greeted with the usual chatter of mob bosses plotting their evil deeds. In fact, I didn't hear anything except for the sound of the rain as it began to fall on the window panes.

Slowly, I walked down the hall and pushed open the door to the conference room. The man inside was sitting so still that I almost didn't see him in the corner. It was exactly the man I had been looking for: Gekido Makoto. When I finally realized he was there, he smiled sinisterly.

"We've been expecting you, Kissaki Shinji. Please, have a seat."

The rain that had been falling so gently seemed to pound on the glass. Now in perfect rhythm with my racing heart.


	7. Rest for the Wicked

**Session 4: No Rest for the Wicked**

"_I know I can't slow down,_

_I can't hold back_

_Though you know I wish I could,_

_Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked,_

_Until we close our eyes for good."_

_-Cage the Elephant, 'Ain't No Rest for the Wicked'_

As I took a seat, I could hear the cocking of guns behind me. I guessed that there were about three guards in total, all of which had been standing as still as statues in the corner when I stepped into the room. How could I have been so naive? Of course they knew I was coming. They knew everything that happened in the city. They practically owned it, after all. I made an effort to remain calm and fearless, but I could feel the sweat beginning to pool beneath my armpits, and the nervous twitch of my right hand as it rested on my knee.

"You have a lot of guts; I'll give you that, Kissaki Shinji. If I were you, I wouldn't dare to show my face here again," Makoto murmured as he reached into his coat pocket for a pack of cigarettes. He took one out and lit it, taking his time, letting me sweat a little more. My mind began to imagine all of the horrible ways I could die in this place. He chuckled, as if he could hear my thoughts. "Don't worry. I am not going to kill you. Not yet, anyway. You may be of use to me yet. Cigarette?" he asked, sliding the box towards me from the opposite end of the table.

"No thanks, I don't smoke," I lied, licking my suddenly dry lips.

"Is that so?" he wondered, not pressing the issue. Taking a deep drag, he blew the smoke towards me. It curled around my body like a venomous snake. I was suddenly reminded of the red dragon that shared the syndicate's name. It was Makoto—he was the embodiment of the red dragon. And he was sitting, curled on his throne, ready to strike. "You came to free Spike Spiegel," the mobster said matter-of-factly. Now, under the guise of a smile, he was baring his fangs. "How the hell did you think that would work?" he demanded. In all honesty, I had no idea. My mind was blank. Any semblance of a plan that I once had seemed to vanish into the air with the fading cigarette smoke. Gekido Makoto was staring at me. I realized he expected an answer.

"I don't know," I murmured, my voice a whisper.

The man before me laughed outright.

"You don't know? You mean to tell me that you came here without any idea of how to convince me to help you?" He shook his head in disbelief. "And you call yourself a syndicate member—tch!"

I stared down at the pack of cigarettes, attempting to block out the sound of his voice. I was going to die here, I was sure of it. I had nothing to say to the current syndicate leader, and there was no acceptable excuse for supporting Spike. Both my hands were shaking now. This was pathetic. What had my life amounted to? Nothing. My job sucked, I didn't have a family or any real friends outside of the syndicate. I was a loser, and that's how I would die.

"You're lucky, you know. I want Spike dead more than I want him alive." I looked up at Makoto, startled by his statement. "Don't get me wrong—he will die. It just won't be by government hands," he claimed. "You see, Spike made a public statement a few hours ago that he would exchange all the information he had about the syndicate for a quick death. I won't let that happen. However, I cannot risk being captured. That's where you and your little band of cowboys come in."

Lightning flashed outside the window, brightening Makoto's eerie smile. "I will send you in with the help of the syndicate members I have positioned around Spike. You will kill him before he has a chance to talk. If you do this, you will be allowed to live—and we will release you from service to the syndicate." I swallowed hard, realizing that very few experienced the syndicate and lived to be free of it. But as much as I hated to admit it, I couldn't bring myself to agree to the terms. How could I kill Spike after all of this?

With more boldness than I felt at the time, I looked Gekido Makoto in the eyes and said, "I have to decline your offer." His eyes narrowed, and I immediately felt the cool pressure of a gun barrel against the back of my skull. I swallowed with difficulty.

"Let me explain, Shinji. Spike Spiegel will die by the syndicate's hands whether you are involved or not. Even as I speak, my men are moving into place to prepare for his assassination. He will die in his cell, never again to see the light of day. Keep in mind though that I had not originally included killing the cowboys you had befriended as a part of my plan. However, if you prove your loyalty to us by betraying them, as you should, they will be seen as insignificant and will not be harmed. Do I make myself clear?"

My throat tightened. I couldn't breathe. "Her name is Faye Valentine, isn't it? Pretty little thing. She should be here any minute now, shouldn't she?" Makoto smiled again. "I am sure the guards downstairs would enjoy apprehending her." I glared at him, all of my hatred concentrated in my dilated pupils. "So what will it be, Shinji? Die here, along with your comrades? Or serve the syndicate one last time, and live to see another day?"

My hands no longer shook, I had made my decision. Removing one of the cigarettes, I placed it in my mouth, reaching into my pocket for the lighter resting there. The smoke caressed my face and arms, no longer threatening, but soothing.

"Tell me the details of your plan," I ordered monotonously. Gekido laughed, suddenly pleasant.

"Good choice, Shinji. Welcome back."

When I jumped into the passenger seat of Faye's car, I surprised myself by remaining completely calm. My face felt as if it was numb, and I barely even noticed the rain drops violently pelting my face. She didn't look at me as she raced away from the building, her tires squealing and hydroplaning in protest of the abrupt departure.

"Damn rain. It better not slow me down," she muttered under her breath. I said nothing, contemplative. Once we entered the prison, there was no turning back. Cliché, I know, but it was true nonetheless. We pulled up two blocks behind the prison and parked in a back alley. It conveniently led to another road that was a straight shot to the highway. The plan was for me to go ahead of Faye to the car and get it ready when we made our getaway. I didn't have to worry about that now. She jumped out ahead of me, shoving guns in places I didn't think possible with her minimal clothing. I myself had several weapons hidden away, but had no plans to use them.

Faye led the way, cool and overly confident like always. It was strange how she reminded me of Spike in many ways. Spike… oh gods… soon we would meet again, face-to-face. I tried not to think about this as we broke in through the side door. In my mind, I knew this would have triggered a silent alarm. However, I also knew it wouldn't go off today. Makoto's lackeys had made sure to see to that. Faye grinned as we easily broke through the locks. She seemed incredibly experienced in this, but that was to be expected from her background. Immediately, we headed down the stairwell inside the door. I knew that there were supposed to be guards at every level—except for today. We ran easily down several flights, heading deeper and deeper into the maximum security prison. All of the highest priority prisoners were kept on the bottom. Spike would be among them.

It would take twenty flights, but we ran down every one of them. Panting and lightheaded, I stopped to catch my breath as Faye checked something on her phone. "I owe Ed big time for creating a distraction so we could get in undetected," she exclaimed with glee. "Sometimes that kid _is_ good for something!"

Didn't she know? Didn't she realize? It was all a trap! I wanted to scream at her. I wanted to tell her to run, but if I did, Makoto would know and it would be game over. It was the reason why I hadn't spoken a word to her the entire time we were in the building. The well placed microphone and camera on my jacket would relay my every action to the syndicate members watching behind closed doors.

"According to the map Ed sent me, they should be keeping Spike down the hall outside this door. It's now or never! Get your gun out—we may have company," she explained. I nodded and did as she asked, feigning breathlessness. Unlike her, I already knew what waited for us behind those doors. My stomach clenched, threatening to force what remained inside back up my throat. I swallowed hard and let her lead the way once more, just like the coward I was.

The hallway was dark, which should have been her first clue that something wasn't right, but Faye plunged in fearlessly like it was expected of her. I followed, closing the door silently behind us. I didn't crouch as she did, and I felt no need to hold my gun at eye level. Instead, my weapon hung loosely from my fingers, as lifeless as a rag doll. She crept down the hallway, eyes wide and expectant. One light remained lit at the end of the tunnel, illuminating the cloud of smoke that poured from a single cell. Faye motioned me forward frantically without looking.

She didn't see the guards and syndicate members pouring in to the hall from every shadow.

We reached the cell and found him sitting there as nonchalantly as a seasoned gambler; his feet up on the bars as he perched on his uneven stool, preening like a peacock. The smoke hugged him as if it were part of his very being, and his goofy grin was bright, even in that dim pit of the hell hole they called a cell.

"What took you so long?" he asked, in perfect harmony with the cocking of several guns. It was now that Faye slowly looked behind her, mouth agape in horror as it struck her. This had all been planned from the beginning.

"Shinji! It was you?" she growled, infuriated. I now saw the burning rage that no man should have been able to stand against. "I'll kill you!" she screamed, but the guns pointed at her kept her at bay. Still, I said nothing, surveying the scene as if it was a bad movie. Spike put his feet down and stood, peering out from behind the bars with curiosity.

"Shinji? Really? I expected a little more from you," Spike said. I couldn't respond, but it wasn't out of shame or regret—it was from the shock that he had finally said my name right. "So, let me guess, Makoto wants me dead?" the syndicate leader drawled.

"That's right you scum!" one of the lackeys behind me crowed. "You'll never see the light of day again!" he claimed. Spike smiled, the light from his fading cigarette illuminating his face.

"It's all right. It's raining anyway," he stated. "Well then, if you're going to kill me, you should probably get it over with. I have one request though." He looked at me as the lackeys began to protest, saying he didn't have the right to ask for anything. "I want Shinji to be the one to kill me." The room suddenly fell silent. I would have thought I had gone deaf if not for Faye's sharp intake of breath. "Consider it your initiation, boy. Your initiation into freedom. After all, that was the terms, wasn't it? Kill me and earn your freedom?" Spike's voice dropped as his cigarette light went out. I couldn't make out his features as he asked: "Do you think you will ever be free of it?"

A chilling cold had come over me. The mobsters around me had begun to argue again. They were getting anxious. Somewhere, I heard Makoto laughing on a radio as a man relayed Spike's request to him. And then I heard the order: "Do it." My fingers wrapped firmly around the handle of the gun. Faye was staring at me, but I avoided her gaze.

"Bring him out here. I want to see his face," I said with more authority than I actually had. Roughly, one of the guards unlocked the cell and pulled Spike out by his handcuffs. They pushed him back against the wall and the light overhead flickered with the force. Faye stood nearby, obviously in shock. I aimed my gun at his heart, my hands moving with expert instinct that I didn't think I had.

"Don't try to convince me otherwise, Spike. It's an unfortunate turn of events, but it has to be done. They'll kill you either way—you know that!" I shouted, my voice wavering at the end. Spike laughed smugly. He could see right through me. He knew that everything I was saying was not meant to convince him, but to convince myself.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, kid," Spike chuckled.

"Do it already!" one of the other syndicate members hissed impatiently. Faye's eyes were locked on mine. She was pleading for me to change my mind, but I couldn't. It was too late to turn back now.

"Spike, I'm sorry…"

"No you're not you little punk! You fucking back stabber-!" One of the men grabbed Faye roughly, shoving their hand over her mouth. Spike's eyes slid over to her for a split second, but he didn't make a move. More men were getting antsy, their fingers drumming on the barrels of their guns.

"Enough. Do it before I do," one man growled. Others began to repeat similar sentiments, pressing closer. Their voices made me jumpy as the closed in simultaneously with the darkness.

"Stop! Back up!" I yelled, agitated. Spike's eyes continued to bore into me as Faye struggled beside him.

My hand was shaking.

The smoke gathered by the light, clouding it.

"Do it," Spike whispered, barely audible beneath the complaints of the other men. "Do it, Shinji. Do it now."

My teeth ground.

Keys jangled somewhere in the crowd of men behind me.

Spike reached into his pocket.

Faye—was Faye crying?

The light swung as someone banged their hand against the wall.

A gun cocked.

My hand shook.

I took a step closer.

"Shinji-!"

I blinked.

"BANG!"

Screams—the lights—I couldn't see-

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I was on the ground.

There was a throbbing in my side.

Spike was speaking.

Laughing-

Darkness…upon…

I h o p e

S p i k e i s

s a f e…

…darkness.


End file.
